


Regret

by Sukotei



Series: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord [3]
Category: Danganronpa: Dirge Discord, UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, Mostly just trying to cure my writer’s block, i wrote this at 2am, i’m so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 12:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukotei/pseuds/Sukotei
Summary: She should’ve been there to protect her.





	Regret

Rin was murdered last night.

Tei nearly fainted when she saw the corpse. She was already sensitive to blood and death, so to see someone so dear to her with her throat slit open and unceremoniously dumped in a bush...

She was semi-aware of Len sobbing, but she could barely process it. It felt like she wasn’t connected to her body anymore. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t think. She could hardly breathe. It wasn’t until she felt her breakfast coming back up that she snapped back into herself. She hastily excused herself from the scene and ran a short distance away to puke where she wouldn’t bother anyone.

Miku and Gumi had already started investigating, trying to find any evidence that could lead to the killer. As desperately as Tei wanted to help, she knew she’d just start throwing up again as soon as the scent of blood hit her nose. She was utterly useless here. Len was still sobbing beside the corpse, muttering incoherently to himself. ...She’s useless to him too. What’s she supposed to say? “That’s rough, buddy”? She’d be better just leaving him alone.

She hoisted herself back up onto her shaking legs, deciding she’d be more useful during the trial if she could at least calm down first. She’ll just... lay down and try to process this in her room.

She hadn’t expected the scent of blood to hit her again on the way back.

She quickly pulled her shirt over her nose and mouth, desperately trying to hold down whatever was left of her breakfast. She frantically looked around for the source and– Just outside of Rin’s room was a small bloodstain.

It took a moment for everything to click.

The murder had happened just outside her room.

The three of them– Tei and the twins– had all been together in Len’s room the night before when Rin left for her own room.

She had been murdered just a few feet away from them and they didn’t realize it until it was too late.

She could have saved Rin.

She wasn’t sure when she got back to her room, but she was flooded with painful emotions. Rage, grief, hatred– but most of all, guilt. She should have walked her back to her room, even if it was right next door. They’d just gotten a new motive for fuck’s sake! She should’ve never left her alone! She should’ve been there to protect her. But she wasn’t. She didn’t. And now she’s gone. Her dear friend, her beloved’s sister, one of the only rays of hope left in this world of despair, is dead.

Her nails bit into her palms as she clenched her fists. She swears that she’ll avenge Rin. She’ll kill the Blackened herself if she has to. She barely even heard the second body discovery announcement as she grabbed one of her knives. Though there seems to be one missing... But that’s irrelevant for now. For now, she needs to find the killer and make them pay.

She’ll never forgive whoever did this.

She’ll never forgive herself.


End file.
